The Simplicity of Emma Woodhouse
by PutteringPoet
Summary: Bella's having a bad night, she reads "Emma" to take her mind off things. Rated for a cuss word or two.


Hello, I've had this for a while, but didn't have the nerve to put it up. I found it just now and thought it was decent enough to put up. Hope you enjoy it.

The Simplicity of Emma Woodhouse

* * *

><p>Bella Swan crawled into bed next to a sleeping Jacob Black. She pulled the covers over her, reached over and switched off the lamp. She settled down into the soft mattress and made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep.<p>

But instead, thoughts intruded. She started pondering her sanity. After all that had happened to her over the past few years, it was a legitimate thing to be concerned about.

What if she went crazy? She could still; it's never too late to develop a disorder.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. In that moment, she felt fear begin to encroach upon her, she knew she would not be able to sleep easily this night, especially if she thought about all the ways that her mind could go, so she flipped over and reached for the lamp on her nightstand to turn it on.

The darkness fled instantly and light replaced it. She sighed unconsciously then thought, "Now what?"

She looked over to her left to look at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. She considered rolling into his chest, but he looked too comfortable to intrude upon. Besides, she had an urge to have a reunion with her favorite Jane Austen characters. She grabbed "Emma" off the nightstand, settled back into her pillows, and opened the cover to the first chapter.

"Emma Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly twenty-one years in the world with very little to distress or vex her."

Oh if only her own life had been like that. Emma didn't know how lucky she had it then, even at the end of the book, after going through things "to distress and vex her." She had no idea how distressing things could really get. How life could change so drastically in one instant because of one boy. Well, maybe she did. But Bella had the upper hand still for _two _boys had changed her life, in the span of two years. Not to mention that one was a vampire and the other a werewolf.

It's really was a lot for a teenage girl to deal with.

_But_, she thought, when Jacob rolled over and ended up pressed against her, _it had been so worth it. _

Sometimes they both wonder what it would have like if Edward Cullen and vampires had never gotten involved. Definitely would have been easier. Jake was adamant that he was the natural course of her life, and she tended to agree. They would have ended up together even if vampires didn't exist; especially if they didn't exist.

Here was where one or both of their thoughts turned dark and pensive. Thoughts of _him _prodded at their minds, begging to be acknowledged just like the selfish bastard himself. But one of them would fight back and kiss the other, bringing them back to the present where they both and always had belonged. Because he loved her with everything he had. And she loved him with everything she had left, because really, it belonged to him. He'd breathed life back into her, gave her the sun, brought her soul back into being. There was no question that she lived and laughed because of him. There was no question that she wasn't his.

She wondered if Emma felt that way for Knightley. She doubted it. Emma and Knightley hadn't gone to hell and back for each other. Knightley hadn't had to fight tooth and nail for the life and heart of his love. Emma never fell heart, body, and soul for a beautiful 100 year old boy whose scent intoxicated her. Knightley didn't glue her heart back together after she'd been left lying on a pile of dead leaves in a damp, dark forest.

No. Emma had no idea of what love could be, she couldn't even imagine of what kinds of distresses and vexes Bella had been through to be here now, next to Jacob, her home.

Now Bella considered trading places with Emma. She pictured the dresses and teas and cotillions. She pictured being with Mr. Knightley. That wouldn't be so bad. She imagined Emma with vampires and werewolves. She envisioned Emma with Jacob. Emma kissing Jacob, her cooking him breakfast, him holding her close in the dark and whispering in her ear.

Oh. Fuck. No.

She threw the book down in disgust, burrowed down into the covers and pushed every inch she could against Jacob's heat. With her face buried in his hair, her leg thrown across both of his, her wrapping around his back, her entire left side was lying on top of him. It was hard to cuddle with a guy lying on his stomach and his head facing away from her.

But she managed.

Jake was hers. He was her space heater, her sun, her wolf, her man, her love, her Jake.

She was not trading him for anything.

_. _The mantra played over and over in her head until she felt better.

"Bells…" He mumbled.

Her heart melted and she scooted on to him even more.

She would never go crazy as long as she had this. Jacob would never let her end up in the loony bin. She sighed, closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her, taking comfort in the knowledge that he would pull her out of any nightmare she might have.

* * *

><p>This is a kindly suggestion to review this very short one-shot. :) Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
